


Held by the Blade

by TheSkyIsALie



Series: Affections of the Underworld [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Damian Wayne, Angst, Demon AU, Demon!Damian, Demon!Dick, Demon!Jason, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Plot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsALie/pseuds/TheSkyIsALie
Summary: To lose another to his own curse would be too much for Tim to bare - to gain another through means he had no idea he even had would be something he could never expect.





	Held by the Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back on this series (though for how long I've no idea). There's quite a bit to go through yet, so let's all hope for the best outcome!
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Richard,” Damian greeted without a hint of warmth in his voice, “you took longer than I expected.”

“I had to make sure Tim was safe.” was Dick’s short reply as he perched on the embroidered armchair across from the prince. The room was dark, with only the low, flickering light of the fireplace offering any illumination - though Dick could still clearly see the simmering anger that weighed on Damian’s face.

“Yes, you’ve done well to draw the little one in to trust you. I’m sure your life has become much easier now that your favourite food source follows you around as you see fit.” Dick frowned at the accusation, but didn’t argue - if Damian wanted to relieve a little of the irritation he felt towards his own situation on Dick then so be it.

“Still, it is good that he is now in the hands of Todd.” the prince continued, “If anyone can hide the little one from my brothers it is him, I’m sure.” Dick’s brow furrowed, recalling something that had occurred to him when he’d been convincing Jason to take Tim to safety.

“I took him to Jay like you asked, but I can’t help thinking it was a stupid move. Won’t your brothers be after Jason too if they know it was his contract you were involved in?”

“Todd has already suffered a visit from my brothers - I’m surprised he did not say. I expect whatever answers he gave them have lead the two idiots astray, and hopefully his dropping off the map will only read to them as Todd not wanting to be involved again.”

“What about you?” Dick hummed, sinking a little further back into the soft luxury of the armchair, “Will you be getting involved?”

“No further than I already have, I hope - though with my brothers actively on the hunt I must still keep an eye on their movements; and should they actually locate Timothy, I believe I will find myself needing to intervene - the little one still owes me a debt.”

Dick stayed quiet, though his trained eyes remained on Damian as the prince stared into the flames of the open hearth contemplatively. He had watched Damian let many other beings with much larger debts than Tim die to avoid the hassle prolonging their lifespance caused. The death of a mere human was nothing in the wake of any demon’s long life span, and the debt of prematurely breaking a contract was hardly something that would prove terribly lucrative to one of the Princes of the Underworld upon repayment.

Dick wasn’t entirely sure _why_ Damian seemed invested in keeping Tim alive - but it certainly wasn’t in the pursuit of any sort of _debt_ , that was for sure.

“Where are they now?” he asked instead of voicing any of his thoughts, watching as Damian paused and drew in a deep breath as he located his brothers.

“I believe Todd has wrongfully lead them to Ayia Napa in Cyprus. Knowing those two morons they’ve been successfully distracted by the sins such a place is rife with - as I’m sure was Todd’s plan.”

“Do they even know who they’re after yet?” Dick asked, running a hand through his hair - as much as distracting the princes was their only current tactic, it meant they were relying on the two becoming bored with their hunt for Tim before they actually found the little human. The alternative was much more dangerous, however - as should Damian’s brother’s stay on their current goal, they were both likely to grow irritated and angry the more circles they ran.

“I believe not. It is not difficult to figure out that the life of Timothy Drake does not have any such involvement with places like Ayia Napa - I’m sure they would be in Gotham, at the very least, were they actually on the little one’s trail.”

“If you just stepped in and told them some bullshit about what happened, they’d probably give up a lot quicker.” Dick suggested, though his irritation with the situation shone through his tone. He did not like having his life with Timmy uprooted so suddenly for the games between the damn royal family of the Underworld. “The only thing keeping their interest is that you disappeared the second they caught wind you’ve been up to something.”

“Not at all, Richard - they have both grown extremely interested in my personal affairs as of late. I have already informed them both that what I involve myself in is none of their concern, but I believe Timothy’s contract left too much _interesting_ evidence for them not to pursue it passed whatever lies I could have fed them.”

“What do you mean by ‘interesting’ evidence?” Dick repeated, brows furrowed.

Damian remained quiet for a moment, jade eyes reflecting the light of the fireplace as he seemed to mull over his words very carefully.

“I am afraid I became a little too… _involved_ with Timothy the night we broke his contract. I allowed the remnants of his soul that dissipated as the sin was commit to linger around me for a few days after.”

The admission had Dick more than a little stunned - because keeping the residue of a soul was either a beginner's error or a fools mistake. For _Damian_ to do such a thing - a demon so undeniably powerful and older than both Dick and Jason - it must have been a conscious choice. Damian had kept the little leftover wisps of Tim’s soul on purpose.

“ _Why?_ ” Dick couldn’t help but ask, bewilderment in his tone because surely a demon as smart as Damian new that doing such a thing was simply _stupid_.

“I don’t believe you could quite understand it yourself, Richard, as you have little to no involvement with the actual soul of a human, but Timothy’s soul is _delicious_. I’m sure you were well aware just how protective Todd was when his contract with the little one still stood - he had every reason to be, as even _I_ could not let it go completely after only one taste.”

Damian’s eyes were bright and sharp as he spoke, piercing into Dick with the same sort of power he used to command the masses of his father’s kingdom. Clearly, Damian was completely serious about how enticing Tim’s soul could be, and the incubus couldn’t help but wonder if he’d been sleeping on a power unlike many others through the months he’d spent with Tim.

“My brothers noticed the remnants and became instantly intrigued.” Damian continued with a heavy breath, “In all honesty, I am unsure if it is the soul itself that they are chasing or simply the story behind my involvement with it - though, for the little one’s sake I hope it is the latter.”

Dick found himself agreeing, running a hand through his hair as he watched the flames of the crackling fire flicker and shift. He could only hope Jason had gotten Tim to safety quick enough.

\---

The room had been silent for hours, Jason having long passed the point of merely being worried. Tim sat across from him in the lavish main room of the old state home - close enough for Jason to keep an eye on him, to keep him _safe_ \- but still far enough for the demon’s presence not to be too obtrusive to the little human.

But, for the room to be so _quiet_ felt like a heavy, unpleasant weight. Jason could understand how much Tim despised him. He’d been a demon since birth - pureblood in a way so few were - and he had never regretted a single act he had committed in all his years.

But he regretted what he did to Tim. The Devil _himself_ , did he regret it. Tim would never be able to trust Jason again - and rightly so; Jason didn’t blame the little human one bit for hating his very existence, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still _love_ him.

But Tim wouldn’t even look at him - refused to acknowledge Jason’s presence almost as soon as they’d settled into the pocket dimension - and as much as Jason didn’t blame the younger, it still hurt.

The seconds ticked into minutes and the minutes ran through to hours - and even though it was still a long while until sunrise, Jason could feel the new day breaking. Still, the room stayed silent for hours more until Tim finally drew in a deep breath to speak.

“If I died now, before the princes found me - before Damian came to collect his debt - what would happen? Would they still be able to go after my soul? Would they still be able to find me after death?”

“Tim-” Jason began, shocked and truly heartbroken by the little human’s words, though Tim continued to speak.

“I remember before you found me and made that deal - I remember I was thinking of dying soon. I wasn’t worth the money I owned - the credits given for free for my scholarship, the space of the apartment I lived in. I think through everything that happened with you and Dick and then Damian and now this- I think I forgot what I thought of myself for a while.” Tim toyed with the knitting of his cardigan - poking the tips of his fingers through the loose holes and pulling at the wool.

“I was thinking about what would happen if Dick didn’t come back. I don’t know what the princes are really like - but if they found him before he got back to us, or if they found me here and you got hurt trying to protect me. I’m not worth all of that. I’m not worth any of this.”

“Timmy, darlin’, please jus’ _stop_.” Jason could tell Tim had more to say, but he simply couldn’t listen to it any longer. “There’s a reason ya got some a’ the most powerful demons fightin’ over ya and it ain’t jus’ ‘cause ya got a pretty _soul_.” He stood from his seat on the main sofa of the sitting room, making his way over to where Tim sat curled up in the cushioned window seat.

“Yer worth every _ounce_ a’ the attention we’ve all been givin’ ya. Yer worth all a’ the power we use and the time we put in. Darlin’, Dickie ‘nd I’d give ourselves up in a _heartbeat_ fer your safety.” he tired, easing himself down to kneel beside Tim because dammit if the little human hated him, Tim needed to know how much he meant to them.

“That’s the _problem_ , Jay, you _shouldn’t_.” Tim argued, finally facing Jason with the shimmer of tears in his pretty blue eyes.

Jason sighed heavily, reaching out with a slow, steady hand. He wanted desperately to offer the comfort he used to be allowed to give Tim - but he needed to make it clear to the younger what he was doing and give the him ample time to pull away. Tim didn’t move, however, as Jason pressed a gentle finger just beneath his chin, lifting the younger’s face properly.

“Timmy,” he began in a soft voice, hoping his words would come across as sincere as possible, “Yer worth more than we could ever tell ya. Yer smart ‘nd funny ’nd _gorgeous_ , ‘nd we ain’t lettin’ ya go jus’ ‘cause ya can’t see that in yerself. I know I ain’t someone ya can trust - and I’m more than half the reason ya can’t care fer yaself like we want ya to - but if ya give it time - if ya stay with Dickie ‘nd let him love ya like I know he will, he’ll show ya what ya worth. He’ll show ya why we love ya like we do.”

Jason didn’t know of a better way to word what he wanted to say, but as he watched the few tears spill over and trickle down Tim’s cheeks he could only hope the little human had understood. Tim was so much better with Dick - and if there was ever someone Jason would be happy to leave the one human he’d ever cared for with it would be the incubus. As long as Dick could help Tim heal from Jason’s own mistakes, the contract demon could be happy with watching from afar.

Jason hadn’t been expecting Tim to lean forward into him - and for a brief moment he’d thought the little human had fainted - but when slim arms wrapped in warm wool wound up and around his neck, Jason didn’t even think before he was returning the hug.

It was his fault Tim was in this situation - his fault any other demons even knew of the little human’s existence. He had to give everything to keeping the little human safe - it was the only thing that would come anywhere near to repaying Tim.

“Jay… if it- if it comes to it, please don’t risk yourself for me. Please don’t put yourself in harms way for me and please don’t let Dick, either.” Tim requested, voice muffled where his face was pressed into Jason’s shoulder - but the demon was shaking his head before the little human had even finished.

“Can’t make promises like that, darlin’. Neither me nor Dickie ‘re gonna be makin’ any promises like that.”

“Please don’t, Jay. I’m always the last one left - I’m always alone because someone thinks they’re worth less than me when it’s always the other way around. I lost mom and dad, I lost Steph and Bart and Kon - I’ve lost everyone that’s ever stayed with me, like I suck the life out of the people I love, Jay. Please, I can’t lose you too.” Jason held Tim as he cried, having no words of comfort that he hadn’t already said time and time before.

He knew what Tim had lost in his life and he knew what losing Dick could do to the younger, too - and even though Jason was sure the inclusion of himself in Tim’s plea was simply due to his current presence, he couldn’t help the feeling of warmth that came with the idea that the little human would miss him as well.

Small hands clutched tighter at the material of Jason’s shirt at the demon’s lack of a reply, Tim knowing that the elder was only promising to do the opposite of what he asked. He was going to lose them - he was going to lose them both to a damn game between demons of royalty and there was nothing he could do to stop it, weak and human as he was.

Tim had hoped when he’d settled into a life with first Jason and then Dick that as demons they would be able to overcome the misfortune he brought - but with the new threat of two Princes of the Underworld that Tim didn’t even know the _names_ of after him, his hopes were steadily crumbling.

\---

Through the days that passed in the little pocket reality, Tim spoke to Jason frequently - long, softly spoken conversations about everything and nothing, giggled jokes and sweet admissions, tales of their lives since being apart. Tim knew Jason was distracting him - knew that the demon was keeping him from the thoughts he had suffered through when they had first arrived at the state home.

It reminded Tim of before - of when Jason had been the presence Tim had needed and the comfort he sought for. When Jason had listened to Tim’s woes and looked after him, picked him up from beneath the heavy grief that had weighed him down for so many years and held his hands through the steps forwards.

When Dick returned a few days after, it was with tired eyes and a gift from Damian.

“He didn’t tell me what it was,” the incubus said once he had released Tim from his tight hug and attack of little kisses - handing a slender, neatly wrapped box over to Tim - forest green in colour and stamped with a wax seal over the dark ribbon, weighing heavily in Tim’s hand. “He spellbound the seal to our kind - Jay and I can’t open it and neither could his brothers.”

“And it’s for me?” Tim asked, turing the box over to inspect it properly before he made any attempt to open it. He wasn’t entirely sure why Damian seemed to be so set on taking their side and not his brothers’ - assuming petty family feuds were at the heart of everything that was happening. Still, whether the demon prince was truly intending to aid them or not, the little human certainly didn’t trust anything gifted by him.

Dick nodded, noting Tim’s hesitancy to attempt opening the box.

“Damian ain’t cheap enough ta try gettin’ ya while he ain’t even here, darlin’.” Jason assured, watching Tim’s movements from beside him, “‘Specially not while he’s distracted with his brothers. There ain’t gonna be any traps in there fer ya.”

Tim accepted the contract demon’s words, the seal breaking open with a soft hiss as the spell disintegrated and the enchanted wax cracked and crumbled away. The lid of the box slid off easily, revealing a beautiful East Asian dagger enclosed in a heavy golden sheath, nestled in the velvet bed of the box.

“Oh, shit - little princling means business.” Jason hummed, leaning over Tim’s slim shoulders to get a better look at the dagger. The intricate engravings on the sheath were of an ornate Chinese dragon that curled around the blade within, as if guarding it. Steadily, Tim lifted the dagger from the box, grasping the golden handle tightly as he slid the dagger from its sheath.

“What is it?” he asked after a moment of inspecting the sharp, silver blade - polished so brightly his distorted reflection was clear in the metal.

“A knife.” Dick replied in the sort of voice that made Tim want to point the damn thing at him.

“‘S a demon blade, darlin’. There’s very few that’re still around these days.” Jason supplied before Tim could threaten any bodily harm on his boyfriend.

“A demon blade?” Tim repeated, holding the dagger up to the lights cast from the chandelier.

“Basically a weapon that actually has the ability ta kill a demon - or at least, a lesser one. I ain’t sure it’d actually kill a prince, but I’m guessin’ Damian wants ya ta use it against his brothers if ya need to, since it’d definitely at least hurt.”

“Good job I didn’t stab Dick with it.” Tim hummed as he sheathed the dagger again, ignoring the pout on the incubus’ lips at the comment as he turned to Jason. “There aren’t many of them?”

“There used ta be a good couple hundred,” the contract demon replied thoughtfully, “over the passed thousand years er so most of ‘em got destroyed or lost. Nowadays there’s only a handful a’ ones we know about, but every now ‘nd again there’ll be a new one found in an old tomb er temple - only fer another ta go missing in it’s place.

“‘M pretty sure there’s one in the Vatican archives somewhere, ‘nd I _know_ an old Pagan village in Germany’s still got one from a couple a’ hundred years ago. The royal’s a’ got a few they keep close - one a’ which is that one.”

“This belongs to the royal family of the Underworld?” Tim repeated, stunned. He didn’t know whether to be flattered to be gifted something so important or terrified that someone would come after him for it - though the latter was already happening, he supposed.

“I dunno if it’s Damian’s personal one er what - though it’s certainly his sorta style, so maybe...” Jason hummed, something seeming to occur to him as he spoke. Tim glanced up to Dick, who’s deep blue eyes mirrored the same concerned expression as Jason’s.

“What?” Tim asked after a few moments of silence had passed, unsure if he had simply missed something within Jason’s explanation or if some other demon-related secret had yet to be spilled to him.

“Baby,” Dick began, sliding down onto the sofa beside Tim with a slightly troubled expression, “Damian’s given you his own demon blade. Damian’s given you the only protection he has besides his power against his brothers.”

“What does that mean?” Tim asked, though he could draw all sorts of assumptions easily.

Damian was currently more devoted to Tim’s safety than he was his own. Damian saw keeping Tim alive as more important than keeping himself alive.

“I don’t really know, baby.” Dick replied, smoothing a hand through Tim’s hair in a gesture that seemed to be more an attempt to calm himself than it was to calm Tim, “I don’t really know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a bit of development between everyone - and I sure can't wait to reveal who Damian's brothers are!
> 
> Kudos and comments sure will be appreciated!
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr at the-sky-is-a-lie or come and chat on Discord at #7527


End file.
